The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a computer-readable medium storing a program that controls the sewing machine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that can easily determine a sewing position and a sewing angle of an embroidery pattern to sew the pattern, and a computer-readable medium storing a program that controls the sewing machine.
Conventionally, when sewing an embroidery pattern selected by a user to a predetermined position on a work cloth with a sewing machine capable of embroidery sewing, the user may have to operate an eight-directional key to thereby move an embroidery frame holding the work cloth to adjust a needle drop point coincides with the predetermined position. Also, when the user desires to change a sewing angle at which the embroidery pattern is to be sewn on the work cloth, the user may have to operate a rotation key to thereby rotate a preset angle for the embroidery pattern.
In contrast, a sewing machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,182, for example, reads a sewing designation mark drawn beforehand on a work cloth that is attached to an embroidery frame, obtains at least one of a position and a direction for sewing an embroidery pattern on the work cloth on the basis of image data of the sewing designation mark, and edit embroidery data of the embroidery pattern in accordance with at least one of the obtained position and direction. In the case of position adjustment to the sewing designation mark, the center point of an outline of the embroidery pattern is used. In the case of direction adjustment to the sewing specification mark, a direction of the embroidery pattern is used. After the pattern data is edited, the sewing machine sews embroidery based on the post-edit pattern data.